


Rules For Ties

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Rules And Ties [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Nick is a tease, Office Sex, Sean is a little devil, Smut, There's nothing little about him, Tie Kink, Voice Kink, Wait... he's 6ft4', cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: When Sean learns that his Grimm Detective has a special interest in his ties... and in him, he decides to give him a little lesson in 'Rules for ties'.Nick is intrigued... by his Captain, by his ties...and all too willing to be taught all there is to know.Smut ensues.





	Rules For Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I have read kingsman fanfiction and what can I say? Agents in suits and ties... it had me thinking about a story with a tie kink.  
> This came off it. ;D

Rules for ties:

 

Lately Nick has found himself watching his Captain more closely. For once that has nothing to do with being suspicious of his motives or anything. Yes sure, Renard could be quite the sneaky devil at times but at the moment his boundless villainous potential is used for their cause instead of against them.

 

Anyway, watching Renard has become a bit of a hobby… or is that more like obsession? He cannot help it, really. But what is one to do when 6ft 4’ of dead gorgeous, well trimmed, suit clad zauberbiest lean casually against your work desk while you are being questioned on the progress of your latest case?

 

Oh well, tonight he has enough time to satisfy his secret desire because it is 11pm, he has just finished his report and, as luck would have it, the Captain is the only other person in the whole station still in attendance.

Hank has gone home early today (a date for which he has high hopes), Franco has left 15 minutes ago and he…. Ah yes, he has a report to take to his Captain… while they are alone… and Renard wears that drop dead beautiful dark blue tie.

 

Has he mentioned that he has also found great pleasure in looking at the Prince’s ties lately? It is just… all the things you could do with them…. Their texture, their look… the way they make Renard look all in control and powerful. When he feels something stir low in his belly he makes sure to take his thoughts well away from the topic of ties.

 

>>>

 

Renard has taken his report with a raised eyebrow and the trace of a smile. Nick shrugs nonchalantly.

„I just wanted to get it in. You aren’t in tomorrow and I am taking a few days off just after that, so I thought, why not get it done beforehand?“

„Sit down then. I’ll read it over now, so you’ll know if or what to correct.“

„Thanks, Sir. That would be great.“

He flashes a quick smile and swears he has gotten a tiny one in return. After that the room grows quiet, Renard concentrating on his report and Nick opting for leaning casually on the inner office wall instead of sitting.

 

Again his gaze strays to that line of midnight blue silk that is snugly wound around the man’s throat, tied to a perfect Windsor knot, before it ambles down to compliment his perfectly fitting dress shirt, which is of lightest blue color. He swallows thickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips without his notice.

 

„Caught sight of something you like, Detective?“

He has been so absorbed in ogling Captain and tie that he hasn’t noticed Renard’s eyes darting up and catch him staring. Now it is Nick being scrutinized closely by those piercing green chips of jade… they are staring right into him, it seems. He blushes fiercely.

„Errr, no. Just… just waiting.“

That superior smirk now adorning the man’s features makes Nick want to ravish his mouth and at the same time punch him right in the face.

„If you say so.“

The all-seeing stare lingers a moment longer on him before it focuses back on written word.

 

>>>

 

„I like your tie.“ Nick blurts out not ten minutes later.

D _amn it! Why did you do this? You idiot!_

„Do you now?“ Definitely an amused smirk. Renard leans back casually in his big leather armchair, steepling his fingers on top of his desk. He tilts his head just so, clearly expecting him to go on.

_What to say? What to say? Oh hell, in for a penny, they say._

„Errr, yes, actually I do. It is a nicer shade of blue than the one you wear to official ceremonies and slimmer than that striped gray one you wear to boring budget meetings and the like. The plain black one looks good on you, too, but maybe I shouldn’t mention that 'cos you wear it only when the whole station is working an especially tough case, sooo… maybe I should just stop talking now and let you get back to reading.“

At least his face is surprisingly little flushed as he stares down on his hands, which he has loosely intertwined in front of him.

 

Sean finds himself intrigued. He owns at least 20 ties and Burkhardt, the observant bastard, could most likely name an occasion for each of them.

 

_Most curious. Let’s put this to a test._

 

„Interesting that you know the pattern at which I choose my ties.“

The Grimm looks up at that and Sean - casually as if by mere chance - lets the smooth material of his tie glide through his fingers. Burkhardt’s eyes are instantly glued to the movement, pupils dilating with whatever his imagination adds to the mix… or is it just appreciation?

Renard rises from his seat to walk around his desk and lean against the front of it. He puts his hands down on the tabletop on both sides of him, leaving the view of his tie unhindered on purpose.

Nick is good. He doesn’t blush and he manages to keep those stormy gray eyes from going anywhere other than to his face.

„Any reason for the interest in my ties?“

„Nope, just cannot help picking up such things. That, and you are nearly the only one wearing full suit here. A bloke got to appreciate a well chosen attire if he gets the chance to see one.“

He even throws him a cheeky grin. Clearly his Grimm Detective has regained his equilibrium. Of course, he has. Nick is one of his best. He has faced far worse without losing his cool.

 

It is just that Sean greatly enjoys watching Nick lose his footing. The passion, frustration and sheer emotion that enters his eyes just then is well worth the effort of pushing him there. He is aware that Nick is attracted to him and he admits freely - at least to himself - that the compactly built, well muscled Detective has cropped up in one or the other sexual fantasy he has entertained so far.

Time to topple the odds then.

 

„There are rules for ties, did you know?“

„Oh, are there?“

Nick watches mesmerized as Renard’s hand slowly travels up to his throat and comes to rest on the knot. He keeps himself from swallowing but it is a near thing. The way the zauberbiest pins him with his eyes and entraps him with a single stare, Nick cannot help but lose himself a tiny bit.

„Shall I tell you of them, Nicholas?“

_Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! The way my full name rolls off his tongue is like sex… only that I've never taken my clothes off... not yet._

When the powerful Royal hooks a long finger into the tie, oh so slowly pulling the knot open, and Nick follows every inch of downward travel with slightly parted lips, they overstep the line from teasing to the real life thing with startling speed. Neither has spelled it out yet both know what they want and will do.

Nick reaches behind himself, letting the blinds slip down with a quick twist of his hand, affording them privacy.

„Yes…. Why don’t you? Should have learned my lesson long ago, shouldn’t I?“

„Very well.“

Renard takes a step forward and slips the length of silken material off his head. As he moves to ease the loop away, the strong column of his neck gets put on perfect display. Nick swallows audible, adams apple bobbling, breath coming a mite bit quicker.

Renard is directly in front of him then and beckons him closer with a gesture of his hand as well as the smoldering heat in his eyes. Nick follows his command like the good Detective he is. The Captain tilts his head down at the same time that Nick tips up his own and their lips meet in a slow, cautious kiss. It doesn’t stay hesitant for long. Renard’s hand slips to his neck to pull him even closer as his tongue takes control and plunges his mouth. Nick moans into the kiss, arches up and takes initiative of his own. 

When they finally break apart Nick’s pupils are blown wide with lust and Sean is breathing just a bit faster, gaze smoldering. The Grimm licks his lips.

„I’ve always liked a hands on approach to learning better than theory.“

Sean raises an eyebrow, capturing his gaze.

„Oh, really? Well, here’s some theory to go with it, anyway. You see, ties mustn't be rough in appearance. That would be undignified. They must be smooth but not slippery or the knot will loosen all too easily.“

The Captain’s monologue is delivered in a dispassionate drawl. Only those eyes pinning him down, taking in every inch of him, are any indication to what the controlled 'biest feels.

Nick is well aware that he is no longer talking solely about ties. He finds himself nodding all the same, head over heels falling for his superior. A hand on the small of his back - guiding him over to the large desk space - is meeting no resistance as he is all too eager to be lead.

 

„Before choosing a tie, you spread them out before you for examination.“

And just like that he pushes Nick to stand between him and the desk, where he has placed the length of unfurled tie.

His foot is planted firmly between Nick's feet, which are slightly apart, and his thigh just shy of touching his ass. The Grimm throws a look over his shoulder, up at his impossibly tall superior.

„Do I note a double entendre there?“

„I don’t know what you mean, Detective.“

Renard leans close and reaches around him to take up the tie and show him the smooth material of it.

„Do you want to touch it?“

A velvet whisper, a gush of hot breath against his ear shell. A shiver of anticipation runs down his spine. He nods, the whispered „Yes.“ barely audible yet noted at once. He brings it up for Nick to slide reverent fingers over cool fabric. The silk subtly catches the light without being outright shiny. Nick feels his cock harden in thought of what Renard could do with that innocent length of cloth.

As if reading his thoughts, another question is posed. He feels Renard’s body heat mingle with his own.

„Do you want to touch it… with your lips? Feel it glide over them?“

„Yes, please!“

_Oh, damn! That man has caught me up in his web more thoroughly than a spinnetod._

Just then his thoughts stutter to a forceful stop because what he has played out in fantasies a thousand times happens when cool silk brushes over his lips. He closes his eyes, moves forward to intensify touch and sensations. He gasps, cock twitching violently.

“Do you want me to slip this tie into your delectable mouth? Do you want me to gag you with it and tie it at the back of your neck?”

As sensual incentive Sean's thumb brushes over the nape of his neck lightly. Nick shivers, gasps!

“I... I would like you to do that... very much. But I don't want to sully such an expensive tie.”

A token resistance to the devil's whisper, nodding anyway, hopelessly aroused. Renard chuckles darkly, a sound that reverberates through his very being. The powerful 'biest leans down until his lips are brushing against his Grimm's neck, raising goosebumps on their way.

“That will be of no consequence, Nicholas, for it leads us directly to next rule: Always keep a spare. But we will get to that in a moment. Now close your eyes.”

Nick complies. Renard's silken drawl is as smooth as his incredibly sexy ties. He parts his lips slightly as the cool fabric glides over them again in a ghost of a touch. Nick arches into it. The mix of different sensations goes straight to his cock.

“Open your mouth wider.”

Renard guides the tie to slip between his parted lips. He feels it on his tongue. The man pulls on both ends to have it slipping in deeper, touching the corners of his mouth, straining just a delicious tiny bit. Simultaneously he steps forward. His thigh invades Nick's personal space, touches his ass, point of contact burning even through the sturdy material of his tight jeans. He tugs on the tie ends steadily, guiding Nick's body back like he is wax in his hands. The whole length of his back touches Renard's front. He feels the bulge of the Royal's cock against his ass. Renard stays close, whispers into his ear:

“Do you want me to weave a knot right here?”

The pad of his thumb brushes against the nape of his neck once more, eliciting a delicious moan.

_Oh God, yes! Do to me what you want as long as that fucking gorgeous tie in those fucking skillful hands of yours keeps touching me!_

 

“Oh yes. You want that, don't you? You could cum from the thought alone, couldn't you?”

Wax in the hands of a handsome devil. He cannot help nodding vigorously.

“I will pull the ends taught so that this silken tie slips in deeply... gags you... will swallow your screams when I take you from behind.”

 

A breathless, entirely guttural moan, another full body shiver. Renard goes on in face of his all too obvious consent. He takes his time, revels in the stuttering of his Detective's breath, the arch of his body. Knot tied he settles his hands on his shoulders, sees if Nick likes the sensation. The Grimm tips his head back just a bit, breaths coming quick, swallowing against the line of fabric slipped between swollen red lips. Saliva gathers, wets the tie. He doesn't care.

His erection aches with need, pulses with warmth as it strains against his jeans.

“Now that the knot is tied, let us come back to the matter at hand: I will take you out of your box, out of your shell and I will spread you out before me and examine every inch of your glorious body. I will touch the smooth expense of your skin.”

He matches actions to words, reaches around from behind to leisurely undress him. Nick wants to speed up the process but Renard arrests his hands with a firm grip around his wrists.

“Don't.”

A clear command, Nick obeys. Renard continues undressing him until he is well and truly naked. The Grimm's well trained body on unabashed display like this is dessert on a silver platter.

„Take a few steps back.“

Nick does so, keeping his eyes closed as the man hasn’t told him to open them yet. A feeling of excited anticipation tingles just under his skin.

„Open your eyes.“

He follows the zauberbiest’s path as he walks a full circle around him, drinking in every inch of his body and obviously liking what he sees. Nick’s heartbeat quickens under that intense stare. He feels devoured alive and yet utterly content with that. Sean comes to stand closely in front of him, thigh brushing against Nick’s proudly standing cock, making him jerk. The pad of a thumb brushes over his lower lip then, refocusing his attention back on the man’s face.

„Delicious, my little Grimm. Delectable all around.“

The smooth drawl reverberates through his body, makes him close his eyes for a moment in appreciation of that dead sexy voice alone. There is a whisper of movement, then Renard is back behind him, lips almost brushing against his ear as he speaks again.

“Before choosing the tie of the day I test the consistence of material.... Thoroughly test it.”

Large gun calloused hands glide over his chest, nipples, his arms, cup his firm ass cheeks. Nick throws his head back, gasp swallowed by the material of the tie gagging him. It is a mesmerizing sight. Sean feels his own erection jerk in response and also feels Nick's counter arch as the bulge comes into contact with his naked ass cheeks. The Grimm's cock stands proudly, his cheeks are flushed, eyes half closed. He is not at all shy about standing in his Captain's office stark naked. How very lovely, indeed.

 

“Surely you remember that I told you to keep a spare tie in case that for some reason you cannot wear the first one. Using one to gag the gorgeous creature that you will fuck in a moment is one such reason... but of course, I have come prepared.”

 

Nick watches transfixed as Renard strides around his desk, pulls open a drawer and extracts a slim tie of impossibly dark red. He lifts his gaze, entrapping Nick’s with no hope to escape, when he closes the drawer with a decisive snap. 

 

In his eyes Nick sees a world of what the Captain will do to him. His cock twitches in appreciation, his breath hitches. More saliva seeps into the fabric slipped deeply between his lips. Nick swallows reflexively. He is so mesmerized by the zauberbiest's smoldering, superior stare that he doesn't notice the hand grabbing one of his wrists and pulling it partway across the table until he is stretched, slightly bent over to accommodate the distance. He watches Renard's capable hands as they slip one end of the new tie around his wrist and weave a knot. Holding the length of silken cloth like a leash Nick cannot help but follow as he is lead round the table by a steady tug. Renard guides him to stand between him and the luxurious, large leather armchair, facing away from the Royal.

 

“To really appreciate and learn the texture of a smooth tie you need to feel the difference to other kinds of smooth materials. Leather is a different kind of smooth. Up you go. Kneel on the chair, eyes to the wall. Yes, that's good. Spread your legs as far as the seat allows. Feel the cool material of the armrests against the outside of your thighs. Feel its firm, silken yet textured surface under your shins.”

“Ye', S.”

The honorific slips out entirely unwanted but is muffled by the gag, anyway. It elicits a satisfied chuckle from the powerful Royal and arouses Nick even more.

Renard leans impossibly close now. Nick moans and nearly comes untouched when he hears that barely a sound comes past his lips, absorbed by the silk tie just like his saliva wetting it up. His tongue pushes against the material, he appreciates the tightness deep in his mouth, contact inescapable, warm, restraining.

Renard's large hands settle on his ass cheeks, squeeze, move up to his shoulder blades. He is pushed forward but he would have went willingly, anyway, at a single word from his Captain.

“Feel the leather against your chest, the edge of the back rest digging in as you press yourself into it and present me with your delectable rear end.”

He does so with relish. His arms are guided behind his back, wrists tied together with flawless efficiency. Feeling another smooth length of silk slip over his skin has pre-cum leaking from his cock and sweat breaking out all over his body.

Did he mention that he has a thing for ties and for the man using them so proficiently?

 

“You see, there is always an opportunity for using a second one”

The way his wrists are held tightly against his back makes him arch his chest outward and at the same time present his ass even more prominently. He cannot help doing so. Renard has skillfully slipped him into position.

“Now, shall I touch you? Shall I use this opportunity to push my fingers deeply up your tight hole? Shall I stretch you impossibly wide while my cock penetrates you as deeply as it will go?”

Nick gives a frantic nod, moans again, is helplessly aroused as silken material of the tie practically vibrates with the sound, keeping it in like a secret well hid.

 

“And all the while you will be held in place exactly the way I want you by only two neckties and your eagerness to spread yourself out for me to fuck you.”

A devious chuckle, an abandoned sort of nod from Nick, a full body arch as Renard's long, strong fingers glide around to his face and rub over the thoroughly wet, tie turned gag. Renard grips his chin firmly where traces of saliva have trickled, gathering up more wetness. Slippery as they are he drags them down along his neck, over his back, stops when they catch on Nick's bound wrists and finally slips them between his muscular ass cheeks, finding the rim of his pucker with effortless skill.

“Nngh!!”

“You like that, don't you? Do you feel the tip of my finger, circling, pushing, _penetrating_?”

“Nnnaarggh!” A muffled sound, contrast to the sharp twang of a long finger gliding into him. A delicious, heavy burn, penetration not stopped until he is in knuckle deep.

“You feel it, pushing into you relentlessly. A counterpoint to being enveloped and bound by the ties?”

_Oh God yes, the ties!_

By now he is panting, thighs pressed into the armrests to the point of being painful in his quest to spread his legs even further apart.

The finger moves out only to be pushed in again, deeply, steadily, curled for more friction, out, then straight for an all too quick and deep penetration. Renard grabs the ends of his tie gag and tugs firmly. He forces Nick's head back just so, reminds him of every point of contact that incredibly sexy piece of clothing has with his body. More pre-cum dribbles down his cock as it twitches against his naked stomach. A tight, electric feeling starts curling low in his belly as he is slowly fucked and stretched. Nick closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of being taken apart by a single finger. His prostate is hit, sending waves of arousal through his body and bright spots over his vision! A sharp gasp, another finger added, more friction. More pain and incredible pleasure. He is helpless… helplessly aroused and caught in the man’s game!

 

When the powerful zauberbiest lets the tie slip out of his fingers just as he adds another finger to push up into Nick's tight ass, the Grimm buries his face into the smooth surface of the leather backrest. It is an anchor to his body, which he thrusts backward to fuck himself on the other man's fingers.

Deep penetration, deeper than before, his hole being stretched, fingers spread, his prostate speared, again! Sparks, incredible pleasure! Silk against his wrists, his tongue, his lips. Leather against his legs, his face. The burn when Renard scissors his fingers widely.

“Nghh!!”

A fine sheen of sweat makes his muscular body glisten in the office light. The Prince leans over him, whispers into his ear, urges him on.

“Come on, you can do better. You can make me go deeper. You want that, don't you, my gorgeous, sultry little Grimm?”

In response Nick moves his face off the backrest, plants his weight on the man's fingers and feels them slip in impossibly deep, pushed in by gravity and legwork.

“I knew you could be good for me.”

He tugs at the tie binding Nick's wrists, practically impales the wanton man on his fingers, adding a fourth finger and repeating the process. The tips of his fingers encounter the Grimm's prostate. He rubs at it relentlessly, stabs it, hits it over and over again until this beautiful creature, willingly under his mercy, is a panting, moaning mess.

His other hand slips around then, pumps the hot, heavily swollen cock. Up and down, squeezing, thumb brushing over the head, Nick screams, down again. Rinse and repeat, driving him further to the edge.

Fingers wet with Nick's body juices slip out of his thoroughly stretched ass, free his own large and straining erection and guide its tip to that ring of quivering muscles. He leans down to whisper directly into his ear.

“I will take you now. Truly take you while that smooth innocent tie slipped deeply between your lips will catch each and every scream you emit.”

Nick nods frantically, begging him to do just that. For once it is the Prince complying with a silent order, burying himself to the hilt in one go. Nick does scream, muffled by the gag, but he also pushes back with all that he's got.

A moment to adjust. That fucking large erection slipping out nearly all the way, being slammed back in with heavy force and a 'biestly growl of the ever controlled Prince.

He is stretched impossibly wide, filled, satisfied, pounded into without mercy! He loves it! Sparks of pleasure, pain, a steady pace is set, driving him crazy, pushing him toward the edge.

Renard needn't pull on his ties anymore. Nick impales himself on the large cock over and over again. That tight coil of nerves is assaulted, hit, punished and electrified! Sparks explode behind his closed eyelids. The devilish bastard, that is his Captain, steps up his pace once more, going deeper than anything ever did, slamming into him. Sean pumps his cock and all the while he controls him with a firm grip on his tied wrists. 

Being pulled back, impaled on that large member,  punished, tortured with incredible pleasure. He is floating, soaring, screaming and yet barely heard. He loves it, revels in it! It is too much, nerve endings on fire, thoughts on that smooth fabric restraining him and putting him at the ’biest’s mercy. Renard thumb brushes over the head of his cock and he drives hilt deep into his tight hole. Nick cums explosively, waves upon waves of pleasure coursing through him. His ties are tugged once more, his prostate hit, more cum spurts forward as his body arches and his mouth opens in a truly silent scream. 

The thought that he and that armchair are held in place solely by Renard’s control and superhuman strength, makes him cum all the harder! 

He whites out, only to come around an instant later, new scream on his lips, bend forward now by a hand on the back of his neck and still pounded into as the Royal himself seeks release. If anything he screams even louder than before. His prostate is mercilessly punished, oversensitive nerves hit over and over again until a second orgasm rolls over him and makes him black out completely. As his ass clenches around Renard’s impossibly large cock, the last thing he feels is hot semen spilled deep into him!

 

>>>

 

He comes out of blissful subspace only slowly. He is lying on his back, ties no longer binding him and covered by a blanket. Nick sits up, hissing at the pain deep in his ass. 

_Oh, well. Who cares after two mind blowing orgasms?_

He has been placed on the couch in the Captain’s office and Renard is back behind his large writing desk. The man looks entirely composed. Not at all like he has just literally fucked his Detective into oblivion. 

_The Bastard…. The dead gorgeous, sinfully delectable Bastard._

 

Nick notes happily that a third tie has made an appearance - dark purple with thin stripes - and is adorning his neck and chest again. He rubs a hand over his face, hiding the small grin threatening to appear. 

The Captain looks up, his own superior smirk showing all too clearly that he is satisfied with Nick’s severely disheveled, spend state.

„Detective. Good of you to grace me with your presence again. I have finished looking over your report and there are a few points I wish to discuss. Come over here so that I can show you.“

_Evil, evil, devilish man!_

„Of course, Sir.“

He gets up from the couch and dresses languidly, knowing full well that the zauberbiest is enjoying the show. When he steps over - hiding any discomfort from those watchful eyes - he makes sure to move behind the man and brush his fingers lightly up and down the long line of his spine. 

 

A slight shiver, not fully repressed, makes a satisfied smile appear on Nick’s handsome face.

 

„You were saying, Sir?“

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have more in my head so maybe this will evolve into series.


End file.
